1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to eyeglasses and, more specifically, temples and frames of eyeglasses.
2. Description of Related Art
A typical pair of eyeglasses includes a frame and two optical lenses. The frame includes a support section and two temples. The support section is configured to support the two optical lenses. When worn by the wearer, the support section extends across and is held to the face of the wearer by the two temples and a nose bridge defined by the support section. Each temple extends from an end of the support section along a side of the wearer's head to and between the ear and the rest of the head. A distal end of the temple is configured to rest along a portion of the (outer or external) ear such that the temple, along with the nose bridge, helps to hold and support the pair of eyeglasses to the face of the wearer.
FIGS. 1a and 1b illustrate a known temple assembly. The temple assembly 100 may include a proximal section 110 and a distal section 120 that are configured to snap together. The proximal section 110 may be a molded piece of rigid plastic that defines a female end 112. The distal section 120 may be a molded piece of a flexible material that includes an insert 130 in the form of a brass rod. During assembly, the female and male ends 112, 122 are mated together forming the temple assembly 100.